


Dizzy [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The need for silence had been overridden by the need to stay upright, and Newkirk was painfully aware that his footsteps were very loud in the silence of the forest.-or-Newkirk gets himself injured, and LeBeau helps him out.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Monday 19th October - Dizzy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dizzy [Inktober 2020]

On reflection, Newkirk really shouldn't have refused the underground member’s help. He'd been perfectly prepared to accompany him back to camp, and he could really have used a steadying hand now that the trees were leaping and swaying in front of him.

The need for silence had been overridden by the need to stay upright, and Newkirk was painfully aware that his footsteps were very loud in the silence of the forest. He was also painfully aware of the sharp throbbing in his left temple, at about the same time he realised that the forest floor was very, very comfortable.

* * *

Someone was trying to get him to drink something, and he pulled back slightly, feeling afraid and disorientated. Opening his eyes, the room was too dark for detail, but he soon recognised the person ministering to him by their distinctive silhouette and mumbled stream of comforting French.

He soon recognised the drink as LeBeau’s distinctive chicken broth, which he sipped at with enthusiasm, and the dizzy feeling subsiding as he concentrated on the action and his friend’s comforting presence. How he’d got back to camp, he had no idea, but he knew that whatever had happened, he was safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> short piece but hopefully not too bad
> 
> I literally finished this five minutes ago, and I've done no work on tomorrows, but anyway! A quick double drabble with Ambiguous Injury. Wanted to do something longer, but here we are!


End file.
